The Mouse Tumor Models Resource (MTMR) was established to: 1) facilitate translational research with the use of animal models for preclinical studies, and 2) consolidate animal expertise for in vivo studies using xenograft and transgenic models. The resource maintains a breeding colony of Transgenic Adenocarcinoma of Mouse Prostate (TRAMP) mice and has established a tumor bank representing prostate cancer progression in TRAMP as well as several other widely used models of prostate cancer including the CWR22 model, HiMyc model, PBCre4VPten?. In addition to prostate cancer models, MTMR also has a sarcoma model and a developing transgenic model of pancreatic cancer. The Resource has expertise in establishing xenografts from clinical samples and routinely grafts human cancer samples subcutaneously or under the renal capsule. MTMR also treats cohorts of animals, tracks tumor growth, and performs tissue procurement and post collection processing for histology and molecular analysis. MTMR offers investigators expertise in all standard small animal surgeries and procedures, including establishment of tumor xenograft (subcutaneous and subrenal), injections (iv, subQ, ip, intracardiac, intrafemoral, intraprosatatic), castration, oral gavage, maintenance of transgenic colonies, administration of specialized diets, tumor measurements and blood draws. The highly trained and experienced MTMR technical staff provide expertise in the use of in vivo models, and consolidated breeding colonies to ultimately provide high quality service at a significant cost savings to investigators. MTMR is comprised of two technicians who provide technical expertise and perform all services and two research scientists that provide oversight of operations and scientific consultation and budgetary evaluation. First priority for use is given to peer-review-funded RPCI CCSG members; second priority to non-peer-review-funded CCSG members; third priority to non-members and academic collaborators; and last priority to external users. During the reporting period, the Mouse Tumor Model Shared Resource has served 30 members from 5 research programs, with 66% utilization by CCSG members with peer reviewed funding. The CCSG support provides 18% of the overall proposed budget